Dark Dreams
by Dark Lady Lau
Summary: A nossa vida pode mudar de um momento para o outro e depois... Como é que enfrentamos o passar dos anos? Qual será a nossa reacção quando estivermos olhos nos olhos com o responsável por essa mudança?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

"Quem sou eu?" é a pergunta que faço muitas vezes a mim própria, e a resposta chega-me quase instantaneamente, "não sou ninguém", pelo menos para a grande parte do mundo. Antes daquela noite, numa noite de Inverno como tantas outras, eu era uma simples rapariga igual às outras. Mas nessa noite foi-me levada a vida e junto com ela a alegria, a felicidade e o amor.

Eu era jovem, tinha família, amigos e até um noivo. Já não me lembro do nome de nenhuma dessas pessoas, afinal vai há tanto tempo. Diziam-me que eu era bonita. Longos cabelos negros, olhos azuis, elegante, alta e pele rosada. Agora estou um pouco diferente. A minha pele está pálida, talvez pela falta de sol, e também estou mais magra.

Desde aquela noite já se passaram mais de cem anos, para ser sincera não me lembro quantos exactamente. Desde essa noite que vagueio sozinha pela cidade à luz da lua, não sei o que procuro, talvez tente encontrar aquele (ou aquela) que me tornou neste ser isento de emoções.

Quero apenas concentrar-me no que me aconteceu e no que me acontece desde aquela noite. Não quero pensar nas pessoas que me rodeiam, elas não são importantes para mim, aliás, nada mais é importante para mim.

- Elizabeth!

Sim, esse é o meu nome e alguém me chamava. Voltei-me para trás para ver quem interrompia os meus pensamentos. Lá estava ela, sempre atrás de mim, sempre a tentar saber o que eu andava a fazer. Há já três noites que aquela voz me interrompia.

- Já te disse que não gosto que andes atrás de mim. - Disse-lhe calmamente.

- Eu sei! - Ela aproximou-se mais de mim. - Mas sabes que não vou descansar enquanto não descobrir porque nunca te encontrei durante o dia.

Eu ri-me, ela era demasiado teimosa, mas até simpatizava com ela. Conheci-a numa festa que me obrigaram a ir desde aí ela dizia que eu tinha um segredo e ia descobrir qual era. Não é que eu não tivesse um segredo, mas era um segredo que não era para ser revelado a qualquer pessoa, em especial a uma jornalista do maior jornal da cidade.

- Não te rias! - Disse-me com uma expressão muito séria. - Ou me dizes a verdade ou eu tenho de investigar. E se leres os meus artigos sabes que eu descubro sempre o que quero saber.

- Mas eu já te disse. - Tentei parecer também séria. - Tenho a pele sensível ao sol.

Não era de todo mentira, mas eu sabia que ela não iria acreditar, quer dizer, acho que ninguém acreditaria nisso. E se eu lhe dissesse a verdade, coisa que não poderia fazer, ela também não iria acreditar.

- Tu sabes que isso não me convence. - Ela sorriu.

Virou-me as costas e seguiu o seu caminho sem mais palavras. Talvez ela fosse para casa, não sei, e sinceramente não me interessava minimamente. Eu só queria que ela parasse de me seguir, aquilo já começava a ser bastante irritante. Voltei a minha atenção para a lua, agora sim, poderia pensar em paz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

A vida nunca é como nós queremos, nunca é como desejamos que seja. Pelo menos a minha não é e, sinceramente, duvido que algum dia venha a ser como eu desejei que fosse. Não adianta sonhar porque nenhum sonho se torna realidade, apenas os pesadelos são reais. Os meus pesadelos tornaram-se mais reais do que eu alguma vez desejei.

Há muitos anos atrás eu tinha a vida que qualquer pessoa desejaria ter. Tinha uma família que me amava, amigos com quem ria e um namorado encantador. Mas agora nenhum deles existe e eu já não me consigo recordar dos nomes, dos rostos e das vozes de nenhum deles. Os anos foram passando e as minhas memórias ficaram esquecidas, as minhas doces lembranças ficaram paradas no tempo, há mais de cem anos atrás. Mas porque não tentar recordar?

Lembro-me que aquela era uma noite fria de Inverno e eu estava, como em muitas dessas noites, encolhida no sofá em frente à lareira com um livro na mão. Eu adorava aqueles romances, aquelas histórias que tinham sempre um final feliz, como eu era tola em pensar que aqueles lindos contos de fadas poderiam ser reais. Já estava tarde quando eu decidi ir-me deitar, a casa estava silenciosa, todos já tinham ido dormir.

E dessa noite apenas recordo mais uma coisa. Quando acordei, sentindo uma forte dor no pescoço e quando abro os olhos vejo o meu maior pesadelo. Os olhos de um vermelho vivo olhavam-me na escuridão do quarto e a mão gélida sobre a minha boca impedia-me de gritar, de pedir ajuda. Mas só depois soube que naquela casa já ninguém me poderia ajudar, já todos estavam mortos.

A dor agoniante durou muito mais tempo, não consigo ter a certeza de quanto tempo, poderiam ter sido apenas segundos, minutos, horas, dias… Não sei. Apenas sei que aquele que me causou aquela dor permaneceu ali, sentado ao meu lado vendo-me agoniar e nada fazia, mantinha aquele olhar inexpressivo sobre mim.

Quando a dor por todo o corpo parou, apenas uma se manteve, uma dor ainda mais insuportável que a anterior, sentia a minha garganta arder como se estivesse em chamas. Ele, finalmente, pareceu notar a minha angústia e com a unha fez um pequeno corte no seu pulso, fazendo o sangue pingar para os lençóis brancos. Num impulso que eu desconhecia, agarrei-lhe o braço sugando o sangue que saía pelo pequeno corte. Com o passar dos segundos a ardência na garganta foi abrandando até que parou por completo, mas eu não queria parar de beber aquele sangue doce.

- Já chega. – Ouvi a voz fraca dele enquanto era obrigada por ele a parar.

Ficamos mais alguns minutos quietos no escuro do quarto. Naquele momento, a única coisa que eu queria eram respostas e ele, como que adivinhando os meus pensamentos começou a falar, respondendo a todas as minhas perguntas internas.

- Eu entendo que estejas confusa. É normal. – Dizia ele enquanto se aproximava mais de mim. – Tu agora és um ser da noite, uma vampira.

Quando ele disse aquilo foi como se o chão sumisse de baixo do meu corpo. Aquilo só poderia ser um pesadelo, não poderia ser real, era impossível aquilo ser real. Enquanto o meu cérebro trabalhava a mil ele foi-se aproximando cada vez mais sem que eu reparasse nisso, apenas quando senti o cheiro doce do seu sangue eu percebi o quanto ele estava perto de mim e o quanto aquilo fazia a minha garganta arder novamente. Senti a sua mão, agora não tão gélida pois as nossas temperaturas eram iguais, no meu rosto, acariciando-o. Eu estava ali, estática sem saber o que fazer, sem saber sequer o que pensar.

- Há muito que te desejo, Elizabeth.

Aquela voz rouca perto da minha boca causou-me arrepios e tenho a certeza que se o meu coração ainda batesse que ele estaria a mil. Eu nunca tinha ouvido voz tão melodiosa na vida e nunca tinha visto homem tão belo. Os seus cabelos escuros contrastavam de forma perfeita com a pele clara e agora os seus olhos já não estavam vermelhos mas sim de um verde luminoso. Aquele homem era perfeito, nada naquele rosto ficava mal, tudo se encaixada de forma harmoniosa.

A sua mão continuava a percorrer a minha face numa carícia suave seguindo depois para o pescoço. Ele puxou-me para mais perto dele encostando os seus lábios macios aos meus num beijo suave e delicado. Eu simplesmente me deixava ir, parecia hipnotizada por aquele perfume doce e por todas aquelas sensações novas. O beijo começou a ficar cada vez mais exigente e eu tinha certeza de que se ainda precisasse respirar eu já teria ficado sem ar.

Enquanto me beijava ele foi percorrendo todo o meu corpo com a mão livre fazendo-me sentir coisas que eu nunca tinha sentido. Eu nunca tinha ido além de uns pequenos beijos com o meu namorado, naquela época era quase obrigatório a mulher ir virgem para o casamento. Mas agora aquele homem despertava em mim o desejo, algo que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. Ele parou o beijo e afastou-se um pouco olhando-me nos olhos e eu consegui ver todo o desejo que ele sentia.

- Há meses que te vigio. Tu és linda, perfeita e eu quero-te para mim. – Sussurrava ele olhando-me fixamente.

Eu não poderia negar aquilo, naquele momento, mesmo não entendendo porquê nem como aquilo aconteceu, eu desejava-o também. Tudo nele me atraia, tudo nele me fazia deseja-lo. Ele começou novamente a explorar o meu corpo por cima da camisola. Ele voltou a beija-me mas desta vez com urgência e eu apenas correspondia, estava completamente entregue àquele momento.

Ele foi-me deitando na cama ficando por cima de mim e descendo os seus beijos para o meu pescoço fazendo soltar um gemido baixo. As mãos dele continuavam a passear por todos o meu corpo mas agora levando a camisola para cima, expondo as minhas pernas e a minha calcinha. Deixando envergonhada com aquela situação. Ele sentou-se puxando-me para o seu colo, fazendo-me colocar uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo. Puxou a minha camisola para cima, tirando-a e atirando-a para o chão. Ele ficou ali alguns segundos a olhar para os meus seios desnudos e depois começou a beija-los, chupa-los e lambe-los. Tudo aquilo me fazia sentir estranha, nunca tinha sentido algo tão bom na minha vida.

Ele não deixou de percorrer todo o meu corpo com as mãos enquanto lambia os meus seios. Sem que eu percebesse ele tinha-me deitado de novo na cama ficando entre as minhas pernas. Foi nesse momento que senti algo que fez todo o meu corpo estremecer, senti-o tocar a minha intimidade com a mão. Mesmo por cima do pano fino da calcinha, todo o meu corpo se retraiu com aquele toque e um gemido mais alto saiu da minha boca.

Eu apenas me deixava levar por todas aquelas sensações, tudo aquilo era novo para mim. Ele continuava a massajar a minha intimidade mas agora por baixo da calcinha. Alguns minutos depois de tudo aquilo começar todo o meu corpo se retraiu e eu senti pela primeira vez como era ter um orgasmo. Aquela foi a melhor sensação do mundo.

Vi-o levantar-se retirando a roupa e aquela foi a mais bela visão que eu já tinha tido. Além daquele rosto angelical, o seu corpo era musculado, bem definido, um autêntico sonho para qualquer mulher. Ele voltou para perto de mim, colocando-se novamente entre as minhas pernas. Beijou-me, um beijo novamente urgente, e enquanto isso penetrou-me, não se importando sequer se aquilo me poderia doer ou não. Mas por mais estranho que naquele momento me parecesse, aquilo não doeu absolutamente nada, eu apenas sentia prazer, um imenso prazer.

Os movimentos que ele fazia eram rápidos, fazendo quase gritar. Minutos depois o meu corpo voltou a contrair-se num segundo orgasmo. Eu ia gritar de prazer mas fui impedida por um beijo selvagem e pude sentir que ele tinha também atingido o seu limite. Ele deixou-se cair ao meu lado e fechou os olhos e eu fiquei ali parada a olhar para o tecto sem dizer uma palavra, como tinha feito toda a noite.

Senti-o levantar-se da cama e começar a vestir-se sem dizer nada. Quando já estava totalmente vestido ele foi em direcção à janela e sem sequer olhar para trás disse-me o seu nome. Matthew. É o nome daquele que me transformou, que me usou e depois foi embora sem deixar rasto.

Naquela noite o meu maior pesadelo começou. Tive de enfrentar a minha sede de sangue sozinha. Eu estava completamente sozinha naquele mundo agora escuro. Foi nessa noite que eu jurei vingança contra ele, contra o meu criador. E é por ele que eu procuro todas as noites há mais de cem anos e quando o encontrar terei a minha doce vingança.


End file.
